La Misión de Cáncer
by EliseoCano
Summary: Pocos son los caballeros en los que el Patriarca del Santuario deposita toda su confianza. El caballero dorado de Cáncer tiene el honor de ser uno de ellos, y por ende se le encomienda una de las misiones más importantes para la estabilidad del Santuario.


Santuario, Grecia.

El ruido de un caminar se escucha en ese pasillo. El hombre no lleva mucha prisa, camina despacio, casi rayando en la lentitud. Un grupo de soldados que se encuentran formados en hilera hacen guardia del lugar. En cuanto notan la presencia de aquel hombre, lo saludan inmediatamente.

—Buenos días, señor Máscara de la Muerte— dice amablemente uno de los soldados, tratando de quedar bien con el hombre.  
—Me informaron que el Patriarca me mandó llamar— contesta secamente aquella persona de azules cabellos, y tez morena.  
—Así es, señor, pero por el momento el Patriarca está ocupado en la Cámara Principal. Le sugeriría que no pase— advierte uno de los soldados que cuida el lugar. Sin embargo, el hombre se limita a acomodarse su capa, y pasar a un lado de ellos, abriendo la Puerta de la Cámara del Patriarca, y entrando por ella.

—Parece que el señor Máscara de la Muerte no es muy amable— dice uno de los soldados en cuanto la puerta se cierra.  
—Será mejor que no lo provoques. Se dice que enojado, es peor que el mismo Lucifer— advierte otro soldado que ya conoce la fama del guerrero de oro.

Máscara de la Muerte, el Caballero Dorado de Cáncer, la persona a quien el Patriarca ha mandado llamar, se encuentra ahora en los aposentos de éste. Entrando al Salón Principal, el hombre escucha como una persona que está recargada en un de los pilares del cuarto le habla.  
—Vaya, llegas tarde, como de costumbre, Máscara de la Muerte— dice aquella persona.  
—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Afrodita de Piscis?— pregunta Máscara de la Muerte.  
—Espero a que el patriarca se desocupe—  
—¡Rayos! Debí llegar antes.— reclama furioso el Caballero de Cáncer —¡Odio tener que esperar!—  
—No te preocupes, nunca dura mucho cuando hace esas repulsivas cosas. Te aseguro que en cuanto esté satisfecho, saldrá.—

Los gemidos orgásmicos de una mujer se alcanzan a escuchar detrás de la puerta que conduce a un dormitorio, designado específicamente para el Patriarca.

—¿Otra vez está con una mujer?—cuestiona Máscara de la Muerte.  
—Exacto, de nuevo fornica con una criada. Es detestable— dice despectivamente Afrodita.  
—Jeje, creí que adorabas el placer— sugiere sarcásticamente Máscara de la Muerte.  
—Amo la belleza, pero copular con una mujer cualquiera, sin sentimientos de por medio, es repulsivo— contesta fríamente Afrodita.

En ese momento, la puerta del cuarto se abre lentamente, y un hombre sale caminando muy despacio. Una toalla blanca de algodón le cubre la cintura y las piernas, dejando ver su desnudo pecho. Además, sus cabellos grises no permiten que se le vea completamente el rostro, ya que ocultan sus ojos. Se trata del Patriarca del Santuario.  
En cuanto notan su presencia, Máscara de la Muerte y Afrodita se inclinan ante él, en símbolo de respeto a su autoridad.

—Su Santidad, he venido a darle un informe de mi misión— dice el Caballero Dorado de Piscis.  
—¿Cumpliste lo que te encomendé?—cuestiona con una ronca y grave voz el Patriarca.  
—Sí, acabo de llegar de la Isla Andrómeda. Terminé con la vida de Albiore de Cefeo, aquel traidor que se atrevió a desobedecerlo—  
—¿Albiore de Cefeo? Creí que Milo se encargaría de derrotarlo.—dice extrañado Máscara de la Muerte.  
—Milo tenía muchos problemas con él. Además, deberías saber que sólo tú, Shura y yo somos los únicos Caballeros en que el Patriarca confía plenamente, así que yo fui a cerciorarme que el Caballero de Escorpio cumpliera su misión.—contesta Afrodita de Piscis.  
—Jajaja, bueno, era obvio. Después de todo, sólo nosotros conocemos al patriarca a la perfección, ¿o no?

Dicho esto, la sonrisa en el rostro de Afrodita se borra inmediatamente, y unos segundos de silencio se sucedieron, hasta que el Patriarca se digna a hablar nuevamente.

—Guarda silencio, Máscara de la Muerte. Por el momento tengo una invitada.—  
—¡Hmp! Permitió que esa chica viera su rostro. Lo siento por ella.—dice acongojado Afrodita.—me imagino que es una mujer linda. ¡Qué desperdicio de belleza!—  
—No te preocupes, Afrodita. No dejaré que sufra—contesta burlonamente el Patriarca.  
—¿Me mandó llamar?— Cuestiona Máscara de la Muerte, interrumpiendo la plática de Afrodita y el Patriarca.  
—Es cierto. Me gustaría que agregaras dos máscaras más a tu colección—  
—Jeje, sólo dígame a quien debo eliminar—  
—Se dice que el Caballero de Orión siempre es el más poderoso de los caballeros de plata de su respectiva generación. Se necesita muchísima habilidad para vestir esa armadura. Hay leyendas acerca de las incontables batallas de Yaga de Orión hace más de 200 años. Nos convendría que el elegido en ésta era para vestir esa poderosa armadura esté muerto, y ese será tu trabajo, Cáncer—

—Pero, maestro, en lugar de mandar a Máscara de la Muerte a asesinarlo, creo que sería mucho mejor si ese hombre se nos uniera. Se supone que debe seguir las órdenes del Santuario— dice preocupado Afrodita.  
—No lo creo, Afrodita. Ese hombre no ha contestado ninguno de los mensajes que le envié. Además, hace poco me enteré que es amigo del Caballero Dorado de Libra, Dokho—contesta el Patriarca.  
—¡Dokho de Libra!—dice sorprendido Máscara de la Muerte, quien parece ha reconocido el nombre de aquella persona.—No se preocupe, su Santidad. Yo mismo eliminaré a ese tal Orión, y me haré cargo del Caballero de Libra. Sólo dígame en donde se encuentran—  
—Muy bien. Dirígete a China. Dokho de Libra se encuentra en una región conocida como los Cinco Picos. En lo que se refiere a Orión, anteriormente entrenaba a las orillas del Río Eridanus. Posiblemente aún lo encuentres ahí.—  
—Déjenlo en mis manos. Primero, eliminaré a ese Caballero de Plata, del signo de Orión—  
—Si quieres, yo puedo ir contigo para ayudarte a vencer a esos dos Caballeros que se dice son muy poderosos—dice el Caballero de Piscis, ofreciendo su generosas ayuda. Pero ante esta oferta, el Caballero de Cáncer suelta una espontánea carcajada.  
—¡Jajajajaja! Por favor, no necesito ayuda para vencer a esos dos. Con su permiso, maestro, me retiro.—  
—Igual yo—dice Afrodita.  
—Muy bien. Te lo encargo mucho, Máscara de la Muerte— dice el Patriarca —Por el momento, debo encargarme de un pequeño asunto con esta mujer—

El Patriarca entra de nuevo al cuarto, y cierra la puerta, mientras que Afrodita y Máscara de la Muerte prosiguen a retirarse.

—¿Estás seguro que no necesitas mi ayuda, Máscara de la Muerte?—  
—¡Cállate! Te he dicho que no te necesito—

Los dos Caballeros Dorados avanzan tranquilamente hasta la puerta de salida de la Cámara del Patriarca, haciendo caso omiso a un desgarrador grito de mujer que se escucha en el cuarto donde se encontraba el Patriarca.

**Río Eridanus**  
**Grecia**

Un hermoso paisaje puede disfrutarse a las orillas del Río Eridanus. El agua de su cauce pasa tranquilamente, produciendo un sonido agradable. Los frondosos árboles cubren la luz del sol, creando acogedoras sombras para descansar. Parece que la Madre Naturaleza se siente muy generosa el día de hoy, ya que el clima es maravilloso, y todo esto se acompaña por el hermoso canto de las aves silvestres del lugar.

Entre toda la belleza Natural de ahí, se encuentra una caja de grandes proporciones, que lleva labrado el signo de la constelación de Orión, recargada sobre el tronco de un árbol. Muy cerca de él, un hombre de mediana estatura, tez clara y una larga cabellera negra, se encuentra parado enfrente de una roca de gran tamaño. El hombre aparenta unos veintidós años de edad, y sus penetrantes ojos negros demuestran concentración.

—¡HAAAAA!— su grito es acompañado por un veloz golpe asestado que impacta a la roca. Unos segundos después, la roca se despedaza por completo.

—Ah…..bien, suficiente por hoy. Creo que mañana entrenaré un poco más mi fuerza mental— dice el hombre, que se muestra agotado por su entrenamiento. Después de esto, decide recostarse entre el fresco césped, al mismo tiempo que dos perros se le acercan y comienzan a lamerle su rostro. Quieren mucho a su dueño.

El hombre estaba conciliando el sueño, cuando notó que sus canes estaban un tanto alterados, gruñendo, como si se percataran de que alguien se encontraba en el lugar.—¿Qué les sucede?—pregunta extrañado el hombre, hasta que él mismo se da cuenta que no están solos en el lugar.  
—Vaya, siento un cosmo en las cercanías. Y no es cualquier cosmo, éste es muy superior—dice el hombre, que ahora se muestra preocupado al darse cuenta de la magnitud de aquella energía.  
De pronto, los árboles se movieron bruscamente, impulsados por una fuerte ventisca. No sólo eso, una brillante luz dorada que parece ser la causante de todo, se hace notar entre lo profundo del bosque. De ella emana una energía muy fuerte, que espanta a todas las aves que se encontraban descansando en las copas de los árboles. Finalmente, la figura de un hombre aparece entre aquella dorada luz. Avanza lentamente, ondeando de una forma muy elegante su blanca capa. Muestra una cínica sonrisa en su rostro, y en sus ojos dejan ver una actitud retadora.

—Así que tu eres el Caballero de Orión, ¿cierto?—  
—¡Por supuesto que sí! Por tu ropaje sagrado, me doy cuenta que eres un Caballero de Oro—  
—Así es. Soy Máscara de la Muerte de Cáncer. He sido enviado por el Patriarca para terminar con tu vida—

Estas palabras congelan la sangre del Caballero de Orión. ¿Cómo es posible que un Caballero de Plata se enfrente a un Caballero de Oro? Él nunca había luchado contra un guerrero de ese nivel. Su nerviosismo aumenta aún más cuando ve como el Caballero de Oro se quita su capa, preparándose para la batalla.

—Bien, si en serio quieres asesinarme, primero deberás enfrentarme, y te aseguro que Antínoo de Orión no es un rival fácil.— dice aquel hombre, pero sus palabras solo provocan risa a su adversario.  
—Jajajaja, ridículo. Estás tan nervioso que apenas y puedes hablar. No te culpo, no te comparas en nada a mí, es normal que tengas miedo.— dice Máscara de la Muerte.  
—Bien, me parece que no puedo evitar una pelea, así que te enfrentaré usando todo mi cosmo.—  
—Veamos si tu cosmo es suficiente para detener un ataque mío.—

Un veloz rayo de energía sale disparado de la mano derecha de Máscara de la Muerte, y golpea en el pecho de Antínoo, quien cae al suelo, a un lado de la caja con el símbolo de Orión.

—Vamos, viste tu armadura—dice Máscara de la Muerte— quiero ver si en realidad eres tan fuerte como se rumorea.—  
—¿Mi armadura? Ya verás que no debes subestimar el poder de Orión—

Antínoo abre la caja que se encontraba a un lado de él, y una brillante luz emergió de ahí, cubriendo por completo al joven.

—¡Hmph! Una débil armadura de Plata no será competencia para mí— dice el Caballero de Oro al ver como Antínoo está vistiendo la Sagrada armadura de Orión.  
—Gh…tal vez, pero mi armadura no será quien decida la victoria, sino mi cosmo…¡HAAAA!

Antínoo, que ahora viste una grisácea armadura que cubre su cuerpo, salta hacia el frente, dando veloces giros sobre sí mismo en el aire.

—¡Qué técnica tan extraña la de ese sujeto!— dice el Caballero Dorado.  
— ¡CHOQUE MEGATÓMICO DE METEORO!—

El Caballero de Plata se abalanza girando sobre Máscara de la Muerte, y justo cuando lo tiene a una distancia muy corta, atina perfectamente una patada en el rostro del Caballero de Oro, tumbándolo al suelo y despojándolo de su casco.

—Gh…..ese miserable… ¿porqué alcanzó a golpearme?—  
—Si no te vas de aquí, te atacaré ésta vez con más fuerza—

Máscara de la Muerte se levanta lentamente, y observa la sangre que sale de su boca debido al golpe, mientras reflexiona al respecto.— ¡Rayos! Consiguió dañarme. De verdad, éste hombre es muy poderoso. Si no acabo pronto con él, su cosmo se elevará cada vez más, y podría vencerme.—  
—Jejeje, mira esto— dice burlonamente Máscara de la Muerte, mientras apunta con su dedo índice de su mano derecha a los dos canes que anteriormente acompañaban a Antínoo.

—¿Quisieras ver morir a tus amigos canes?—  
—¡¿Qué?! ….. ¡¿Acaso te atreverías a eliminar seres que no tienen nada que ver en nuestra pelea?!  
—Jejeje, mírame.—

Una concentración muy grande de energía se acumula en la punta del dedo índice del Caballero Dorado, quien sonríe mientras da su grito de batalla.

—¡ONDAS INFERNALES!—  
—¡DETENTE!—

Máscara de la Muerte dirige toda esa energía hacia los dos canes, pero Antínoo se cruza en el camino de la mortal técnica, recibiendo de lleno todo ese impacto.

—Ja, sabía que no dejarías que una técnica como ésta golpeara a tus amados canes. Lo que no sabías era que las Ondas Infernales atacan directamente a tu alma, que es separada de tu cuerpo en cuanto las tocas.—

Pero Antínoo ya no responde. Está tirado en el suelo, con la armadura intacta. Su mirada se ha perdido completamente. Los canes que lo acompañaban se lamentan por la muerte de su amo aullando, pero su sufrimiento dura poco, ya que en unas cuantas centésimas de segundo, un veloz rayo luminoso cruza la cabeza de ambos, terminando con sus vidas.

—Moriste por proteger a unos vulgares perros. Jeje, en verdad eras patético. Pero bueno, al menos tendrás toda una eternidad en el Mundo de los Muertos para que pienses en la estupidez que cometiste. Ojalá te pudras en el Cocytos—

El Caballero Dorado recoge su casco y se coloca de nuevo en su respectivo lugar.  
—Luego vendré a arrancarte el rostro. No me puedo quedar sin mi medalla, je. Por ahora, debo completar otra misión que se me fue encargada— dice el Caballero de Oro, mientras visualiza en su mente un valle de enormes montañas. Los Cinco Picos.


End file.
